


Rain

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breakups, M/M, Rain, Unrequited Love, lil bb, poor kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood there with a mixture of rain water and salty tears running down his face while he looked at the man in front of him. He had known this day was coming.</p>
<p>But</p>
<p>That didn't mean he was or could ever be ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Rain. He was thankful for the rain, It masked the tears that were now flowing down his pale cheeks. Kise Ryota had never been ashamed of crying, never afraid to show his emotions and wear his heart on his sleeve. Yet for once he was thankful no one knew. He stood there with a mixture of rain water and salty tears running down his face while he looked at the man in front of him. He had known this day was coming. After all their relationship had never even been real. Just for show, Just for the fans. Kise had been a fool for believing Oikawa had ever developed feelings for him. He wasn't even really gay.

After a drawn out silence Kise smiled, a smile he hadn't used in awhile and one he had hoped he'd never have to use again. But there it was, perfectly created as if it was natural. As if it was genuine.

“Well it was fun while it lasted Oikawacchi!~” And before he could break out into sobs, Kise left. Turning his back to yet another man who would never return his feelings.

The weather forecast hadn't said anything about rain, so Kise hadn't bothered to bring an umbrella. His walk back to his apartment was cold, and somewhere along the way Kise's emotions ranged from sadness, regret and finally decided to settle on bitterness.

When he made it back to his apartment he happened to notice his reflection and he couldn't help but stare in disgust. His eyeliner was now in dark streaks down his cheeks and his nose had gone red and began to run. No wonder Oikawa wasn't interested..

After a scalding shower Kise threw on a pair of sweatpants and laid on his bed. Mind empty and heart hallow. His eyes remained dry, Kise never knew it was possible to be too sad for tears. The pitter-patter of the rain on his window blocked out the ticks of the clock that usually echoed through the apartment, allowing Kise to lose track of time. He never wanted to know how long he had laid there that day. He didn't want to remember the terrible pain that engulfed his entire being. He didn't remember it hurting this bad last time, not with Kuroko, not with Aomine. Perhaps each heartbreak left you in more pain than the last.

Eventually Kise got up, only to move to his small couch in the living room. He turned on the TV, not bothering to change it from the first thing that came on. It sounded like a cooking show but he really wasn't paying attention. He stared at the TV with glazed eyes, not seeing only being. It was as if Oikawa had maybe taken his soul with his heart and left Kise and an empty husk. Now truly only a pretty face, as everyone had always believed.

**Author's Note:**

> aw ye rare pairing time WOOT WOOT
> 
> i ship it hella hardcore
> 
> also yes its short i know idk guys im not good at long fics  
> just drabbles 4 me


End file.
